Tinkling Bell
by DaughterofDemeter123
Summary: Its been seven years. Seven years since Susan died. Two years since Dr.X changed his evil ways. What will happen to Bell when she and her father move to Japan? Based on events in PPGD. BellxHikaru
1. Welcome to Ouran Acadamy

**I have waaaaaaay too many ideas right now, so I shall write them, write them ALL. Oh, I don't own ppg, ppgd, or Ouran host club thing. ONWARD!**

**

* * *

**_Riiiiing Riiiiing!_ Bell groaned. She HATED that sound. That sound signaled her impending doom. Also known as private high school. _Riii_- ZAP! The bed side table were the alarm clock had once been was smoldering. Bell sat up in bed. She and her father had just moved to Japan, yesterday actually. Bell stood and made her way over to the mirror. She crinkled her nose at the reflection. Her hair looked like a white rats nest. You heard me, white. Bell wasn't like normal girls, both her hair and her eyes were a ghostly white. She also had super powers. Bell was a power puff girl, sort of. She had been created by a different person than Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup. Her father, Dr.X, had been a mad scientist who was so jealous with Professor Utonium, that he created Bell. It took a long time, but Bell finally managed to tame her long white hair into pigtails. They were held together by two black ribbons, each one with two small bells tied to it. Bell put on her school uniform. It was suppose to be yellow, but Bell had gotten her hands on a white one, the exact color of her eyes and hair. She never wore anything that wasn't white, white helped remind her of what she used to be, helped remind her not to become that way again. Satisfied, Bell went to the dining room, the bells jingling with each step.

* * *

Bell climbed out of the limo, and stared in awe at the school in front of her. It. was. Huge. Dr.X took Bell's hand and led her inside. The pair got a lot of stares as they entered, with Bell's whiteness and Dr.X's Trench coat. Bell stared at the ground. She knew that if she looked up, she would have to see their staring eyes, instead of just feeling them.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome!"

Bell looked up to see a short, nervous looking man in a tan suit.

"You must be the new student, and this must be your "Ahem" father, correct?"

"Yes, I am here to collect paperwork. And quickly if possible, I'm a very busy man." He was using his calmest tone of voice, it was also the scariest.

"Y-yes! Right away!" The man stuttered.

Dr.X turned to his daughter.

"Be good Bell, have fun." He turned and followed the guy in the suit into what must have been the main office.

Be good? Was that all he could say? Bell turned and walked in the direction her map told her her classroom was. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Hikaru was sitting at his desk, the one in between Karou and Haruhi's desks. He was staring at the sensei, who hadn't started class yet. He was bored out of his mind, why couldn't something interesting happen?

"Alright students." The sensei started. "Before I start today's lesson, I wanted to introduce you all to a new student. Come in dear!"

A girl walked in, but she was unlike anyone Hikaru had ever seen. Her hair, dress, and even eyes were a ghostly white, it didn't seem natural. She had a pretty, heart shaped face, and one tuft of hair was falling into her eyes. Her eyes had a look that said she'd seen too much, like she watched people die. The girl smiled.

"Hello. My name is Bell X. I'm pleased to meet you." Her voice was light and musical, like she might burst into song.

"Miss.X, you may take the seat behind Mr,Fujioka. Now, today's lesson is-"

Hikaru zoned out. He honestly didn't care what the sensei was talking about. Instead, he watched the bells in Bell's hair jingle.

* * *

**What do you think? Review and tell me!**


	2. Tuna, with a side of shock

**Doom Doom Doom DOOOOOOOOOOOOOM Doom Doom. Don't you just LOVE the doom song? I know I do. I also know that I don't own ppg, ppgd, or even The Ouran Highschool host club. Sigh... ONWARD!!**

**

* * *

**"You are dismissed, go to lunch."

Bell shot up from her seat, the bells in her hair jingling. She picked up her lunch box. She had glued a bunch of photos to it, photos of The powerpuff girls, Dexter, Girly. The largest one was a picture of Susan, grinning an evil grin. Susan. The thought of the evil genius made her want to cry. He had made his own choices, including the choice to blow himself up. Bell stood there for a minute, until her stomach grumbled. Lunchtime. One problem, I have no clue where the cafeteria is! Thought Bell as she frantically looked for her map. Her stomach rumbled again. Uggh! No time for the map, I need FOOD! She looked around the classroom. The only other people left were, the guy who sat in front of her, and the twins who sat next to him. Bell hated the thought of having to ask directions, but she had no choice. She walked over to the nearest twin, who's back was turned away from her.

* * *

Haruhi was busy complaining up a storm about Tamaki's latest scheme, and Hikaru and Kaoru were pretending to listen when Hikaru felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see two perfectly white eyes staring into his own honey brown ones.

"Um, sorry to bother you, but I have no idea where the lunchroom is. Would you help me me please." She was speaking in a very small, polite voice, and clutching a metal lunch box.

"Actually" Said Hikaru quickly. "We were just about to go there, I'm half starved."

"Thanks, I'm Bell by the way. Who are you guys?" She smiled, showing teeth as white as her eyes.

"I'm Hikaru, thats Kaoru, and that would be Haruhi." Hikaru told her in a bored manor.

"Alrighty then, nice to meet you guys."

They walked through the gold paved hallway, until they arrived at the HUGE cafeteria. The two- I mean three boys walked in the direction the rest of the Hostclub was sitting at. Hikaru watched as Bell joined a group of girls from their class. Kyoya watched her as well.

"Hikaru, who was that girl you and the others walked in with? I haven't seen her around the school before." He asked, taking out his little black notebook.

"Thats the new kid, Bell X. She just came in our class today." Hikatu sipped his milk.

"X? Thats an unusual name. This should be further researched." Kyoya was jotting things down rapidly, his pen just a blur in his hand.

"Um, alright then. You do that." Hikaru was a bit weirded out, but he let let it slide. Kyoya always acted like this.

"Hey, did you see the newest student? I think we, as the gentlemen we are, should invite her to the host club!" Tamaki exclaimed, eyes twinkling.

"Tamaki Senpai, I don't think-" Haruhi started.

"I HAVE SPOKEN!" Announced Tamaki. "Oh yeah. Haruhi, I want you to ask her."

"Say what?"

"I HAVE SPOKEN, AGAIN!"

* * *

"The host club?" Bell had just been about to leave, when Haruhi came up to her to invite her to some club.

"Yes. Its pretty much a bunch of girls who eat snacks and swoon over a bunch of boys. Its usually more interesting than it sounds." Hmm. Thought Bell. He talks like a girl.

"I'll go, but I'll have to tell Daddy first. He likes to know where I am." Bell twirled one of her pigtails, causing the bells to jangle.

"Alright then, see you later." Haruhi walked off, leaving Bell to herself.

She looked around. No one was there. Bell jumped up in the air, but instead of coming back down, she stayed there. Then she shot into the air, leaving a trail of blazing white light behind her. As she flew towards the roof, a figure stepped out from behind a tree.

"What the heck?!" Shouted Hikaru.

* * *

**BAM BAM BAAAAAAAHH! Its not my fault if you don't understand this story, I blame Mr. Nobody! SO TAKE THAT!**


	3. Who is she?

**HI! Hardly anyone is reading this story! So... FRIED EGGS WITH PIXIE STICK SAUCE!! I don't feel like doing a disclaimer, so just look on the last two pages! TAKE THAT LAWYERS!!**

**Lawyers everywhere: Awwww!**

**

* * *

**"WHAT THE HECK!!" Shouted Hikaru as Bell flew off, too high to hear him.

He felt lied to, even though he had only known the girl for less than a day. There she was, sitting on a roof. Her white eyes totally visible, even from that distance. Hikaru stared at her for awhile, until he regained his senses. He had to get to the host club, stat. He raced inside, and toward the third music room.

* * *

Kyoya Otori was typing furiously at his small black laptop. He was looking for something on the new girl, anything! The only link left on the google page was sitting there, waiting to be opened just so Kyoya would discover another link to a bell shop. Kyoya sighed and pressed the link. The page in front of him turned out to be a news article from Megaville, U.S.A. Kyoya leaned back in his chair and started reading.

_World renowned super heroines, the Powerpuff girls (Age 15) have just anounced that their long lasting war with Dr.X is over. In fact, Dr.X has promised to use his genius for good from now on. The girls also introduced their "Cousin" Bell, who was created by Dr.X the same year as the Powerpuff girls, to the world. Bell is known as "The Shadowpuff girl" as she is a shadow of the Powerpuffs, and her hair and eyes are a stunning white. Bell is said to be twice as powerful as her "cousins" the ppg, as she easily defeated Blossom (Leader of the ppg) at age seven. When asked what she was doing all these years, she said ,"I was a little killer. Used as an assassin for my father's own game. I didn't know any better, I was raised to be a sociopath." When asked what made her see the light, she said, "The only non-robot friend I ever had blew himself up, on purpose! Do you know what his loss did to me? It woke me up, I saw what my father was doing, I realized it was wrong. But I was only a bratty seven year old then, I didn't do anything about it. I never wanted Susan to die, but it was his death that showed me right and wrong. You want to know what I've been doing all these years? I've been rethinking my life." When asked about Mandark (Susan) Astronavinov, she promptly destroyed this reporter's hat with her freaky laser eyes. Exclusive interview with Dr.X says that the X family will be moving to Japan next year._

Kyoya could not believe it, this girl was a super heroine. Or at least she was now. He would have to keep it a secret as long as necessary, she was after all, one of their guests.

* * *

"Daddy?" Bell was sitting on a roof, talking into her white cellphone. "I'm going to stay after school, I want to look at some clubs. What? Oh, I'll have mac n' cheese. Bye Daddy."

Bell stood, her two long pigtails streaming behind her in the wind. Time to go. She closed her eyes and concentrated on becoming a fine mist. In mist form, she floated down to the ground and behind a tree, hidden from anyone's view. Then she returned to her regular self. Just when she was about to leave, she heard something.

"HI MISTER SQUIRREL! I wanna be a mongoose!"

Bell looked up to see Gir, sitting on the nearest branch in his dog suit, talking to a squirrel.

"Girly, get down here!" She whisper-yelled.

The little SIR unit's eyes turned red, he saluted her and leaped into her arms. The second he was down, his eyes turned aqua and he began singing the doom song. Bell smiled. Girly was sooooo cute when he sang!

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME, I'M ONE HUNDRED AND THREE, I'M STILL STUCK IN PRESCHOOOOOL, AND I MISS MY MOMMY! MY MOMMYS AT WORK, SHE FIRED A JERK, SHE HIRED A MONKEEEEEEEEY, TO DO MY HOMEWORK! Today is my birthday. REVIEW! Consider it a present.**


	4. Gir gives a consort

**YOP YOP!! Hi people who read this thing, as you may or may not know, I won't write a new chapter for "My Bright Life" until _SOME _people vote in my poll on my profile. So to help me with the disclaimer, ANNA!!!**

**Anna: Uh, why am I at a freakishly fancy high school?**

**Me: To do the disclaimer while the loyal fan base won't listen to us.**

**Anna: Riiiiiiiight. Well I don't own ppg, ppgd, or even The Ouran High-school Host Club, do you my creator?**

**Me: No, no I don't. Let us go eat random junk food to make me feel better!**

**Anna: Ew, no! You can't make me!**

**Me: Um, duh. I'm the author, ONWARD!!!!!**

**

* * *

**Bell followed a steady stream of girls to an abandoned music room, Gir asleep in her arms.

"Its my turn to open the door!" Squealed one girl, looking a bit like a yellow marshmallow in her school uniform.

She flung open the door dramatically, and instantly a blinding white light came from the room. A soft breeze carried rose petals their way.

"Welcome." Several voices said as one. A bunch of boys came into view, a cute one that looked like a grade schooler, the twins and Haruhi from Bell's class, and several upperclassmen.

All of the other girls squealed simultaneously and got in a line in front of a clipboard, apparently signing up for a host of their choice. Bell remained where she was, unsure what to do.

"Oh, we have a new princess today!" Exclaimed a blond guy enthusiastically.

"I'm not a princess." Muttered Bell, frowning.

"I'm Tamaki, president of the host club." He said, completely oblivious to her frown. "Haruhi, I'm glad you convinced her to come. What a good little daughter!" Tamaki hugged Haruhi, smiling dumbly.

"Senpai, let me go!" Complained Haruhi, wriggling for escape.

Bell sweat dropped. Was that normal? No, no it wasn't.

"Bell-chan!" Sang a cute voice.

Bell looked down to see adorable brown eyes staring up at her.

"Hello." Said Bell, sweetly.

"I'm Mitzkuni, but you can call me Hunny, and this is Takashi, but you can call him Mori. Do you wanna eat cake with us?" He asked, holding a pink stuffed bunny to his chest.

CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE! Thought Bell, looking at the small boy.

"Sure, cake sounds good about now." Bell said, smiling.

"Yay! Takashi, Bell-chans gonna eat cake with us!" Cheered Hunny, climbing onto Mori's shoulders.

"Ah."

* * *

Hikaru waited for his brother to get back from the bathroom, they needed to start entertaining their guests soon. Kaoru walked through the door, grinning. Time to get started. He would have too, if it weren't for a slight interruption.

"Doom doom doom doomy doom doom doooooooooooom!" Sang/shouted a high pitched, robotic voice.

"EEEEK! What is that thing on Hunny's table?!" Shrieked one of Tamaki's guests.

Hikaru looked over at the table. Right in front of Hunny, there was a weird, green dog with a zipper down it's stomach. It was singing and dancing on it's hind legs, and Hunny looked ready to cry from fright. Mori punched at the dog's green head, and just when it was about to hit, another hand shot up and grabbed his wrist. The hand belonged to Bell, her eyes were now grey instead of white, and she looked furious.

"Don't. Touch. Girly!" She barked, staring into Mori's eyes. "He wasn't doing anything bad, don't hurt the innocent."

Hikaru was shocked. Mori was a kendo champion, how had Bell caught his hand?

"B-bell-chan?" Asked a wide eyed Hunny. "What is this?"

"This is Gir, global information retrieval unit. He is my friend, so I'd rather not have his head bashed in." Bell sniffed. "He must have followed me here. Girly, go back to sleep!" Bell commanded the dog.

The little green dog saluted her, then curled up in a ball and fell asleep. The whole room was silent, everyone was speechless at what had just happened. And only Hikaru saw the smirk on Kyoya's face as he scratched something down in his little black book.

* * *

**Short chapter, huh? Well then, Review!!!**


	5. Storytime

**Salutations! That's nerd talk for hi! I don't own ppg, ppgd, or sadly, The Ouran high school host club. NOW, ONWARD! :-{D**

**

* * *

**The rest of the club went on relatively normally, and when it was time to go Kyoya stopped Bell fom leaving.

"X-san, please stay here for a moment, until all the other guests leave."

Bell had no objections. After all, Girly had caused quite a ruckus. She sank back into her chair and waited for all the yellow marshmallows to leave. Of course, she probably looked like a normal marshmallow, but that was not the point.

"Goodbye, my princess!" Called Tamaki as the last girl closed the door.

In an instant, Bell was surrounded by the whole host club.

"What is that thing?" Asked Haruhi.

"He is a Global-" Started bell.

"No, what is he?" Cut in Kaoru.

"Oh. Girly is a robot in a dog suit." Bell told them, as if it was normal.

"And where did you get it?" Asked Kyoya, pen at the ready.

"That's for me to know, and for you never to find out." Said Bell, sniffing haughtily.

"Where did you move here from?"

"The United States of America." Said Bell wearily, she didn't like where the older boy was going with this.

"What city?" Smirked Kyoya.

Uh-Oh. Thought Bell. He knows something!

"M-megaville." She stuttered, looking at her feet.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

"Megaville you say? You mean the place where-" Kyoya was cut off by a scream coming from the window.

* * *

Hikaru had gotten bored with the conversation with Bell, so he had leaned against a nearby window. Little did he know it was open.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" He screamed as he toppled out the window.

* * *

Before anyone else had a chance to react, Bell was already running toward the window. Halfway there, she jumped into the air. Bell, now flying through the air, zoomed out the window and after the falling Hittachiin twin. As she flew toward the boy, a white streak of light trailed behind her.

Hikaru had his eyes squeezed shut, he was sure he was about to die. Suddenly, he stopped falling. Two small yet strong hands had grabbed either of his arms, and began to pull him upward. He opened his eyes and turned his head to see who had saved him. He saw none other than Bell, her white pigtails streaming behind her, floating upward and pulling him along. She noticed him looking at her.

"Don't scare people like that Hikaru-Kun." She said quietly.

He remained quiet, too shocked to speak. Bell flew back through the window and lowered him to his feet, and then landed on the floor herself.

"Hikaru!" He looked up to see his brother, standing in front of him with a worried expression on his face. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine Kaoru." He stuttered, still quite shaken.

"X-san." Said Kyoya. "I think its about time you explain yourself."

All eyes turned to the white haired girl who had just saved a life.

"Very well Ootori-senpai. I suppose I have no choice." Bell sighed. " Sugar and spice, and everything nice. That's what little girls are made of. Literally. These ingredients mixed with chemical X created the Powerpuff girls. Three super heroines that have dedicated their lives to fighting crime. My father was very jealous of their creator, Professor Utonium, so he made his own formula for the "perfect little girl." Pansies and poison and everything pretty, and chemical X. That's the formula he used to create me, Bell, The Shadowpuff girl."

The third music room was quiet for once, the hosts were all paying strict attention to Bell, the whole window episode forgotten.

"But did my father want me to save the world? No, he didn't. He wanted to rule the world, and I was made to help him do it. I was never taught right or wrong, I never saw the difference. If he told me to kill someone, I would do it without hesitation. My logic was that they would die eventually anyways, so I thought it made no difference. My father allied himself with aliens, robots, even some humans who all shared a common goal. Taking over the planet earth. The only thing that stood in their way were three seven year old girls. Three super powered seven year old girls actually. The powerpuff girls."

* * *

**Thats enough for this chapter. So, REVIEW!**


	6. Flashbacks

**Dum dum doodle doodle do do do! Greetings! Here's Bell for the disclaimer, take it away Bell!**

**Bell: Um, DaughterofDemeter123 don't own Ouran high school host club, The powerpuff girls, or Powerpuff girls Doujinshi. And especially not me. No one owns me.**

**Me: Actually, Bleedman does. **

**Bell: No one.**

**Me: o.O You keep thinking that, heh heh... ONWARD!!**

**

* * *

**

"My father created me to eliminate the Powerpuff girls, I had two sisters who were created beside me, Breanin and Barissa **(Not mine!)**. But they were unstable, they died only a day later." Bell continued. "Each puff, punk, ruff, and rock represent one of the ingredients they were made of. Breanin had pansies, Barissa had poison, and I have everything pretty. Because of my ingredient, I was an affective killer. No one ever thought such an innocent little girl would hurt them."

"What made you change?" Asked Tamaki silently.

"Susan. As a child, I wasn't very social. My only friends were Girly and Susan." Bell said sadly. "He joined the cause to get revenge on his arch rival, Dexter. He had been in love with Dexter's sister, and when they were battling one day, she took a lazer for Dexter. The blast killed her, Susan blamed himself for a while, then he decided it was Dexter's fault for being born. So we kidnapped Dexter's girlfriend, who just happened to be the leader of the powerpuff girls, Blossom. Long story short, they fought, Dexter saved Blossom, and they escaped Susan's evil lair as he blew it up with him still inside. His loss was a big deal to me, he had been the big brother I never had. Through my sadness, I saw and understood what daddy was doing. I knew it wasn't good, but I was only seven. I didn't do a thing to stop him. He went to war with the Powerpuff girls, and at the final battle, I changed forever."

_Flashback_

_"Courage!" Bubbles's blue eyes stared up at Bell, full of shock and fear._

_"Surrender and the dog lives!" Shouted Bell, the purple dog wriggling around for escape._

_The blond 14 year old fell to her knees._

_"How could you be so mean?" She sobbed. "Courage has done nothing wrong, leave him out of this!"_

_Bell's eyes widened. She had said the same thing before, years ago while battling Blossom for Susan._

_Bell slowly descended from the sky, painful memories flashing through her mind. She landed in front of Bubbles and put courage on the ground._

_"Your right." She whispered._

_Bubbles looked up, shocked by the white haired puff's sudden actions._

_"Courage has nothing to do with this. Neither do I." Said Bell, sitting down in front of Bubbles. "Why did I have to be born? So many people would still be alive if I wasn't born. Why did I live when my sisters died? Why couldn't Breanin live instead of me? She would never kill someone. Barissa would, I have, but Breanin would never do that."_

_Bubbles watched as Bell cried in front of her. She knew the Shadowpuff was telling the truth, she wished she wasn't born. _

_"Bell, your here for a reason." Bubbles found herself saying. "Your not the monster you think you are. A monster would laugh at the death they cause, the fact that you regret it proves your not that person."_

_Bell looked at the blue powerpuff._

_"I think I need to have a word with Daddy."_

_Flashback end_

"That's my story. Don't breath a word of it to anyone, its suppose to be highly classified. Sayonara." Bell walked away from the baffled hosts. She was going home, where mac&cheese waited for her.

* * *

**Um, this is a short chapter. Review! :-{D**


	7. Bell, Barasia, and Breannin

I don't own the ouran high school host club, ppg, or ppgd. But I like starfruit, does that count for any thing?

**

* * *

**Bell sat in her classroom, bored out of her mind. She was wearing her white uniform and had her trademark black headband holding most of her white hair away from her face. Her lunchbox was already on her lap, she was counting the seconds until lunch. 3, 2, 1. ZOOM! She was out of the room in seconds. Faster, faster, and even faster she ran to the cafeteria. Faster, faster, THUD! She rammed into someone, sending them both to the floor.

"Owie." Bell rubbed her head childishly and stood, helping the girl she ran into back up. "Sorry about that, I wasn't looking where-"

She stopped mid sentence. Two black eyes, blacker than the night's sky looked up at her. She had seen eyes like that before, she'd known someone with the same eyes very well before.

"Barissa." Bell whispered, her sister's image flashing through her mind.

"Nani?" The girl asked, putting up the hood of her black cloak.

"It's nothing." Bell said quickly.

"Have you been cursed?"

Now it was Bell's turn to be confused. "Nani?"

"Your eyes are a signal from the other side, someone must have cursed you long ago." The girl's expression didn't change, it was a bit eerie.

"No, I was cre-born like this."

"Interesting. What is your name?"

"Bell X, yours?"

"Reiko Kanazuki, black magic club member. I specialize in curses."

"Nice to meet you, Kanazuki-san." Bell walked past Reiko, quickly. It _was_ lunchtime after all, and lunch was Bell's favorite subject.

* * *

Some wisps of Reiko's black hair fell into her face as she studied her book of curses, blocking her vision slightly. She frowned and brushed it away. Those particular strands always refused to stay in place, and they bothered her to no end. It almost made her want to go and get a hair clip, but she never did. As a child, Reiko had always imagined herself with a high pony-tail, two unique blue hair clips helping hold it in place. And a shortish black and dress with a single silver stripe around her middle. Of course she dropped the idea as soon as it popped into her head. A respectable black magic club member would never wear such things, it just wasn't done. She ran a pale hand through her hair carefully. Something didn't feel right. She stopped at her hair line. A strand of hair was poking upward under her cloak. It was shaped strangely, like a lightning bolt. Suddenly, two pairs of eyes flashed through her head. One pair was navy blue, the other a ghostly white.

* * *

Ao Sora absently picked at the red ribbon tied around her neck, staring at a huge painting on the wall in front of her. She was waiting for her adoptive father Yoshi to finish enrolling her into her new school. It was taking him and the chairman _forever. _Ao had already braided her hair, un-braided it, and repeated the process at least five times through. The receptionist kept staring at her, no surprise there. Its hard not to stare at someone with hair the exact blue of the sky and eyes the color of jeans.

"Thank you very much Sora-san. I'm quite certain your daughter will be very happy here at Ouran." Came the Chairman's voice. Then Yoshi.

"Wonderful. It was nice to see you Suoh-san, goodbye." Yoshi turned to his daughter. "Have a nice day Ao."

He walked off, without a second glance at the girl. Ao sighed inwardly. She knew Yoshi didn't care about her day. If it wasn't for Yoshi's wife Yumi, Ao would still be stuck in the orphanage that had been her home since the age of seven.

Ao's life had been a confusing one. She had been found on the streets when she was seven, wearing a ripped up and faded dress and no memories of her past at all. She hadn't been adopted because of her appearance, people thought she was mutated or something because her hair was naturally blue. She didn't know why, but her hair always felt wrong. Not the color, it just didn't feel right. It must have had something to do with her past. Just another thing that tried to spark old memories and failed, every time. The only thing she remembered were three names, Bell, Barissa, and Breanin.

* * *

**Wow. This was just something I thought up during school, turned out better than I thought. Review.**


	8. Big sister Bell

**Hi! I love doing that, i!i!i!i!. It's just so darn fun! Oh, right. Disclaimer. I don't own ppg, ppgd, any Griddles characters, or Ouran high school host club. ONWARD! XD**

**

* * *

**

_Mmmm, tuna. _Thought Bell, taking a huge bite of her tuna sandwich. She was completely oblivious to the other girls at her table, who all watched her with looks of fascination of disgust.

"Um, X-san?" One finally asked. "What are you eating?"

"It's a tuna sandwich, I'm roughing it today. It _is_ a commoner's dish after all." Bell resisted rolling her eyes. How could someone who eats such outrageously fancy food every day, at breakfast, lunch, and dinner, be so amazed by tuna?

Her words were followed by chorus of "oohs" and "ahhs."

"How cool X-hime!" Tamaki appeared out of nowhere, with a weird sparkly glint in his eyes.

"I'm still not a princess." She muttered.

Tamaki hadn't heard her luckily. If he had, he would certainly have gone to his corner of woe in tears. Bell stuffed the last of her sandwich in her mouth and swallowed it whole without much chewing. She stood and announced she was going exploring to no one in particular. Then she began running (Super fast I might add) away from the premises.

Faster, faster, faster, BONK! She rammed into some girl coming out of the office and fell to the ground.

"Aw, man! That's the second time today!" She huffed silently, picking herself up. Then she helped the other girl up too. "Sorry, I have the need for speed. I'm Bell X, who are-"

She finally took notice in the other girl's appearance. Her hair was blue, just like an adorable little girl Bell used to know.

"Bree."

* * *

Ao had just barley left the main office when she was unceremoniously knocked over by a white whirlwind. Wait, white? Yes, white. The girl before her took white to a whole new level. Her school uniform was white and the ribbon round her neck was black, as was the shiny headband holding back her immaculate (and blinding) white hair. The girl pouted and mumbled something to herself, then jumped to her feet and helped Ao back to her feet.

After that, the white haired girl grinned. "Sorry, I have the need for speed. I'm Bell X, who are-"

She cut herself off and a look of pure surprise crossed her face. Ao saw Bell's eyes for the first time. The irises were pure white, the exact color of her hair and uniform.

"Bree." The name was hardly a whisper, almost impossible to hear.

Ao froze. Bree? It was so familiar, why did it feel more proper a name than her own? She had lost all her memories as a child, the orphanage had given her a name. Ao meant blue. How creative.

"Bree. You look just like my baby sister Breannin." Bell now had a sad look on her face. "What's your name?"

"Ao Sora." Blue sky, HA! It just gets better and better.

"Cute."

"Nani?"

Bell smiled in a sad way. "You're a real cutie, just like Breannin was. The only thing missing is the pigtails. She always wore pigtails, see?"

She held up a framed picture that has miraculously appeared in her hand. Three little girls lying in a patch of purple flowers smiling blissfully. One with black hair, black eyes with a black dress (It had a silver stripe round the middle) and a jagged pony tail, another that was unmistakenly Bell, her white hair streaming under her and a naive look in her strange eyes, and the last one-

Ao caught her breath. The third girl was smaller than the other two, more childish looking. She had big, wide, navy blue colored eyes, and a sweet smile. Her long, sky blue hair was tied into pigtails with two red and white checkered hankerchiefs. Undoutably, this child was Ao. She had never been so sure of something in her life. Ao had just found her sister, a sister whom she never knew she had. Bell-Barasia-Breannin. Bell-Barasia-Breannin. The names echoed in her mind, over and over. She still couldn't remember anything else, but now the names had meaning.

Ao looked at Bell with wide eyes. "Onee-chan."

* * *

**Kinda just a filler, but not to worry! The Bell x Hikaru thing will come in soon, I think. So, Review!**


	9. The Punny has died

**NOOOOOO! THE PLOT BUNNY DIED! My poor little Punny...**

**You should know, if a story's Punny dies, the story dies too. So I'll Just write an awful little prologue to finish it.**

Prologue- The shadow puffs were finally reunited and now help keep Japan safe from those giant monsters that always seem to show up there. Bell and Hikaru started dating a year after Bell moved to Japan, and are often have lover spats over Gir and whom Bell cares for most. Dr.X finally met the hosts, and had great fun in scaring Tamaki out of his wits. And lately, Tamaki's mind theater has included Haruhi wearing super hero outfits.

DA END!

_R.I.P._

_Tinkling Bell_

_I wish I tried harder to save you._


End file.
